Stay
by omgican'tremembermyusername
Summary: just a little saku/sai fluff lol rated t for suggestions


A/N: Ok, so look I have a pairing that I think is absolutely delicious now this is on my Dei/Sak/Ita and Ita/Sak level and those pairings are pretty damn high. So it occurred to me when you are broken hearted you tend to turn to those who are closes to you for some kind of comfort. Well, Naru/Saku has be done redone and done some more, but Sai/Saku now this pairing doesn't get a lot of thought. I mean they are both kinda broken when you think about, so why wouldn't they naturally turn to one another I asked myself. So here it is my Sai/Saku pairing idea. Now I write all of my stories out after I type these author's notes so everything you read typically is on the spot inspiration I hope you like it I'm not to sure about the rating it's probably going to be M for various reason but I'm not planning a lemon at the moment we'll see where the beginning takes us

**Stay**

**Inspired by Sai and Sakura ~Your Guardian Angel~ Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

(Sakura's POV)

There are moments in everyone's live when they feel lost and alone, and I am no different. I loved Sasuke with my heart, body, and soul and I would have done anything to have him in my arms at one point in my life. I look at the pale man lying in my bed, and I let out a content sigh. He is not Sasuke, but he is better than Sasuke.

I run my small fingers through his long bangs brushing them away from his eyes, and I stare at his sleeping form. It began as a friendship, and trying to understand one another. Soon though we were more than friends, of course we never acted on our feelings because at the time I was convinced that I loved Sasuke.

Something changed in me, and I mean something completely broke inside of me when Sasuke tried to kill me the first time. I was smiling on the outside, but on the inside I was completely numb. I didn't want to be alone, and so I asked him to stay with me. Nothing sexual just for the feeling of being safe, and he did.

I watched him from my couch sketch, and the movements on the paper, and the light scratching noises seemed to comfort me. "Ugly, wake up," he said shaking my sleeping form. I woke groggily to him staring down at me. "I need to go home now it's late," he said as he gathered his things.

I watched him walk out the door, and I said nothing as it closed behind him. It was impossible for me to sleep when he wasn't around, and soon it became hard for me to eat. Eventually, I landed myself in the hospital from lack of nutrition. "Snap out of it Sakura," Tsunade-Sama had yelled at me, but I couldn't snap out of it.

I didn't know who I was anymore, just the body walking amongst other people. Naruto made it a habit of them stopping by for a few hours to keep their eyes on me, and it pissed me off. I wasn't dangerous to myself I was just lost, and unable to feel.

Nightmares they plagued me even when I did sleep, and I cried out begging and pleading for someone anyone to help me. "Ugly, wake up," his voice again was beckoning me to open my eyes. "Sakura wake up," I heard him yell, but I couldn't I was trapped within the dark recesses of my mind. "Help me," I heard myself scream. "Wake up Sakura," he yelled shaking me violently.

I opened my eyes and they clashed with obsidian orbs, and I saw his mouth move but I didn't know what he was saying. "Stay," I sobbed unable to fight it off anymore. "Please stay," I begged him. He did lying behind me and holding me close, and there were no insults or cruel words just peace for once there was peace.

I propped myself up on my elbows as I kissed his cheek, and he stirred for a moment before dozing off once more. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat in rhythm with my own, and I clung to him because he saved me from myself. I closed my eyes arms wrapped securely around his form, and let his warmth sink into my body as I drifted off to sleep.

(Sai's POV)

I was slightly irritated when I felt Sakura staring at me, it is impossible to sleep when someone stares at you. I said nothing when she ran her fingers through my bangs; it had always comforted me somewhat when she did these small things. I felt angry at Sasuke when I felt wrap her arms tightly around me like if she let go I would leave or disappear.

People assume that I am emotionless, but I can feel. The truth about me is that I have an amazing poker face, and I happen to dislike people. It's true that in certain situation I don't know how to act or what to do around others, but around my pink haired teammate it was easier for me.

I noticed the change right away, but said nothing to anyone because it wasn't their business. I knew something had troubled her after he tried to kill her I mean naturally it would. When she asked me to stay for a while I did, and when I saw her sleeping peacefully I left her alone until it got dark. I knew then that something about her made me want to care for her, but I pushed the feeling aside. It wouldn't be right she was lost, confused, and I had to keep my distance.

When I heard she had been in the hospital I grew concerned, and I came in her window to check on her. She was crying in her sleep, begging, pleading for help. I tried to wake her, but she wouldn't budge. She scared the hell out of me so I ended up shaking her, until she opened her clouded emerald eyes. She clung to me sobbing begging me to stay with her, and I did.

I held her for the first time that night, and she pressed her smaller frame against my own burying her face into my neck. To say it was awkward for me would be an understatement; I never thought I would be doing this with anyone. I wrapped my arms around her to make her feel more secure, and I felt her breathe slowly down and her heart beat even out. She was sleeping, and much to my satisfaction not screaming and crying.

It took time, but she started to heal. Every night I held her in my arms, and sometimes in her sleep she would whisper my name. Over time I felt the urge to tell her about my confusing thoughts, and I did. She accepted me broken as I was, and I accepted her broken as she was.

I remember that night clearly, she was soft beneath my touch much softer than I could imagine. Her body responded to me with every stroke, and caress, she was a living, breathing, canvas. Her small arms wrapping around my neck, as she called my name. All I could feel was bliss, complete and utter bliss. She was beautiful flushed, crying out my, name, and I took her with me over the edge. It is hard for me even now to admit I love this woman, but I do I love her if it makes me weak so be it.

I heard the soft shuffle of feet, before the light from the hall entered our room. "Daddy," I glanced at the little girl in the doorway. "Yes," I called sitting up as Yuri made her way to where I was. "Come sleep with me daddy," she said her dark eyes boring into my own. "We can't leave mommy here all alone Yuri," I whispered picking our small daughter up off the ground. "Stay," I told her as she lay her head on my chest.


End file.
